The Books of Oyja II: Jash
by Elixir Phoenix
Summary: Oyja is a Tenju, finally, and now he wants to become a hermit. But, as he will find out, its destiny is not for the quiet life.
1. Patrol

It was dark and a young woman with brown hair and a generous smile was standing in front of a man. This man was younger than her and had just become a Jedi Knight. Their love was true, but he had ambition that would kill everything he loved. The woman screamed as the man became a thing in a black cloak, as his humanity was lost. He felt extreme rage.

I woke up with a start in my sparse bed. I wondered, for a while, about the dream. It had been haunting me since I had asked the Dreamlords why Padawan Kiem left. Dreamlords are simply Tenju Communicators. Kiem had left to find her life. She had forsaken the Tenju Path. I could see no logical reason to do so. True, I had once been against the Tenju but I now saw the light.

I walked over to a mirror. The mirror showed my male/female body. I was a mix between a male and female Twi'lek. I had a male lekku, which was big and curled all around my neck. I also had two female lekku. Those were the only features that would show you any indication what gender I was. I had given up my gender so I didn't really care. Even though my body shows the pretense of gender, it is a false one.

After a few preparations, I went out of my room. There were a few Slaves going to the lower levels, to put away their cleaning utensils. "Hello, Tenju." They each greeted me. I was always excited to be reminded of my rank, of the result of my hard work. My Padawan ,Edji, had been very loyal and had become a Tenju. Others suggested I train another Padawan, but I felt the calling of a single life, a life in which I could live peacefully.

I reviewed what today would bring and I remembered that I was assigned to patrol the middle of the city. There had been a number of disturbances near the area. I dearly hoped it wouldn't be like my first patrol with Padawan Kino.

"Oyja Tenju," A Slave said to me. "Would you be needing any transportation? A Dewback can be called here shortly." I nodded my approval. "When would you be needing it?"

"Now." I replied and let the Slave lead me to the Dewback that had been well taken care of. I then called on the air to carry me up. It was wonderful to converse with the air. Taking the reins of the Dewback I set off to the middle of the city. Business was doing very well today. Many different species were gathered, all buying different items.

I got off the Dewback and allowed it to find the local stables. The buildings were dusty brown, as though they were losing all color. Walking around I noticed nothing different. But then I noticed someone in a dark suit. The person sent shivers through my being, my lekku started to waver.

"State your name and business." I said and the man stared at me.

"I am Darth Vader and I…" Vader than started lifting his right hand. "I do not need to take commends from-" Darth was suddenly out cold; nothing could match the power of a Tenju. It sounds like a very pompous thing to say, but it's true. I checked over the body and called for the Tenju nearest that could take Darth Vader back to where he belonged.

I understood enough about my powers to know they are a very useful and dangerous thing. I could speak to plants and machines but, in turn, I could be betrayed by them. I had found another of the universe's deep secrets. I hated the embarrassment of being fooled by an electron, but I had finally found out ways to trick them and had become yet more powerful.

I remembered Kiem and her lovely face. Her youth seemed to be untainted by the evils of this world. She wasn't naïve, anything but, and had a great attitude towards life. She respected all aspects of it. Kiem's only problem was the denial of Tenju truths. She believed that Master Tenju was a fake, or at least not as great as we thought him to be.

The greatest thing that Kiem had pointed out was an anagram of Sith. We had just begun learning about these evil people. She, of course, had made the studying a little more exiting. She had made the word Shit out of Sith. I had replied, "That explains everything." We both had a big laugh. She understood me and I her.

Another creature, a Gungan by the looks of it, came up to me. He looked very scared. "Yousa knowsa where thisa is?" I breathed a sign of relief; of this one I would only have to direct him to the nearest portal.

"Go straight and take the third left. You'll see a…" I searched through my mind. "Rodian. He'll give you directions as to what to do then." The Gungan thanked me, than went on his way.

Kuhn Tenju had kept in contact with me. We weren't really 'friends', but we did like to talk to each other. It wasn't as if we wanted to build walls around us, so we talked. Recently, we had talked about the gladiators battling in one arena. We guessed who was going to win.

Edji Tenju had grown distant from me. I had heard that he was one of the people who opened and closed portals. It was a great job, though I thought it must get boring sometimes. I looked up from my daydreaming and saw a dark blue cloak.

I felt majesty flow from the figure and dance in the air. It was a female. I could feel it. It also felt like Kiem, but also of other people. I could feel people I had met before I became Oyja Tenju, when I was Carrie Minaz. I didn't want to speak for fear of breaking the spell.

"Oyja Tenju," It said in a voice that seemed to flow sunlight. "We make you an offer of light to take away night."

"What are you?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"We are heart. We are soul. We will never leave you. Turn back from the path you have taken!"

"What brings you here?" I asked and all went silent.

"You say it's a collection of minds?" Liem Tenju asked. He is a Yuuzhan Vong and a very dear friend of mine. I nodded. "There are few creatures that are like that. All are mostly dead."

"Yes, I know. Master Tenju would never allow one of them to come in, without forewarning." I went to a window. "Which means it's breaking the rules and must be found out."

"But it's also your friend, if it speaks the truth. Which means you have to wait for it to come back."

I didn't like this option but Liem was wise and I always had trusted him in the past. "But it'll be hard putting this past behind me."

Author's Note: I am proud to present book II of this series! Read book I so you can have better info on the characters. I know it's weird to have a character with no gender, but it gave it up for the sake of going forwards. Please do not confuse this with hermaphrodites! They are two different things! Hermaphrodites have both genders, not the lack of any!


	2. A Plot of Land

Waking up today I had decided that I didn't like living in a big community. I wanted to live by myself, not in a big place, though. I wanted a place to call my very own. I had been looking for a spot for my house for awhile now. Edji Tenju had decided to join me. I took a black cloak with a Dewback on the back and went to the entrance of the mansion.

It had been awhile since Edji and I had last communicated. But I greeted him with a handshake, nonetheless. "What type of house do you want, Oyja?" Edji asked. "It's a weird concept, a Tenju asking for a little house? Usually Padawans will do that, just to get away from their Master."

"I know about that." I replied. "I had the same problem." I smiled and Edji smiled back. It was good to be making jokes with an old friend. It took away some of my fear of the creature in the dark blue cloak. It seemed familiar but distant. Did it have the mind of Kiem?

"I've heard about your encounter with the collection of minds. What was it like? Actually meeting one?"

"It was creepy, to say the least. And shouldn't you have stopped it from coming here?" I asked angrily.

"I'm not expected to know everything! I'm looking at taking my own Padawan. My work is hard and I can't find time to fit one in." Edji said.

"You'll find a way, if Master Tenju says so." It was beautiful coming out and seeing the garden. I wanted a place where there is a lot of nature. It would be so nice to live in a farm like place. I love the feel of the breeze and the coolness of water. I like talking to things and commanding them.

We reached a part of the city that had a small park in it. There was a lot of vegetation, a pound, and a sidewalk. People were siting on the benches and animals were roaming around. "Let's go over here." I said and Edji came. I breathed deeply as we went into the park.

I held my breath as I saw a female Falleen. It brought back memories of Padawan Kino. It's strange how the memory of Kino could scare me; I have become much more powerful. I greeted the Falleen and then turned away quickly. "She probably thinks I'm a rude person." I said to Edji.

"A memory could scare anyone." Edji replied. "Memories are to be cherished but to be put into focus. I admit a betrayal is something hard to get over. But you must overcome it."

I sighed and went over to the pound. "I wish I could put the memory away. But none of that, I'm looking for a house in the wilderness." We then walked out of the park going towards a plot of land.

"I know this place that has a mountain lake. It's rocky and allows for a good exercise routine. Climb some rocks…" Edji said. He stared at me. "What's the matter?"

I shook my head in anger. "The rocks live and are angry at everything. Hardly anyone lives there because of that. You're trying to get me to go there so I can solve that problem. You protect your thoughts too little, Edji."

"I know, Oyja, you don't have to tell me!" Edji shouted. "I am trying to make an improvement."

"Then there's the problem." I replied. "You're only trying and not doing. How can you stand back and expect everyone to do everything for you? Did you learn nothing in your time as a Slave?"

Edji sneered. "They are weaklings. They are of no importance."

"That's only you talking of yourself." I stopped walking. "When Padawans and Tenju speak poorly of Slaves they are merely stating their own smudges. I've gone a long way and found that to be true. Am I the only one to respect Slaves?" I heard Edji think of something mean to say and saw him hold it back.

"So you don't want to go there?" Edji asked and I gave him the feeling that I would accept. "So you gave me this lecture for nothing?" I sent him the thought it was for the better of him. "Sure. Why would you want to accept this piece of land?" I sent him the thought that I would show him. We continued walking towards the Mountain Lake.

As we arrived I saw there to be less and less housing areas. There were some paths to walk up to the lake. They were all very hard and it seemed it was just a challenge, I liked it. The reason for it was merely to give people a challenge. I walked forward.

"This place seems to be a challenge on a challenge. It seems to never end." I said and reached down to touch some dirt. "Its very essence speaks of hard work and change. The collection of minds seems to be following me."

Edji shook his head. "I don't think that's true. Why would it come all the way after you? You're valuable but not _that_ valuable."

"Tas calls her own children." I replied. "She chooses her own. Don't doubt that I have some worth in me that is greater than what is stated. If you doubt that, look at what has happened to me. I defeated a Padawan while I was a Slave and Liem Tenju took me as his Padawan."

The path was hard, but we managed. The wind was cold but I stood it. It was a crystal blue day and I couldn't wait to see the lake. I heard songs by birds calling me. "Come here! Come here! Destiny awaits!" They sang and I shouted back, "I am only a tool, I shall be used for Destiny's sake."

We walked through a thick forest and I could hear the rocks. They talked to me and complained. They could easily be dealt with. Once I defeated that problem another one would arise. That's what happens in places like this. Things become harder as you become older. You can't live a simple life all the time.

I looked over the landscape and smiled. It spoke of beauty and I allowed it to creep into me. I felt the wonderful sunlight become my skin and my lekku all rose up to meet it. I smiled. "This is a very good place." I replied.

"I thought you would hate this place?" Edji asked. All my lekku came crashing down.

"I heard something call me and I followed it. I have followed my whole life." I looked to the place where I would put my house. "And I have yet to lead."

Author's Note: I know, the last line sounds bad. But what Oyja is trying to say is that it has followed commands from Master Tenju and Tas its whole life (when it became a Padawan). Even though Edji was its Padawan, it took commands from higher beings.


	3. The Other Oyja

DISCLAIMER: I got the idea for Leik and leiks from Stephen King's The Dark Tower series.

The rocks were my project of the day. I had come early to see them. They created points by which to guide travelers, if the travelers were wise enough. Edji Tenju had gone back to his job. The job was tiring, I knew that, but I would've enjoyed his company. My lekku stayed calm, although I could feel tension.

I felt the rocks' rage. I tried to calm them. "Be calm, I bring you no harm. Your peace is threatened and so I came." I heard no reply, but rage. "I can _accept_ a compromise."

"You bear the name Oyja Tenju, do you not?" One of the rocks asked angrily. "Do you not know what your namesake did to us?"

Looking in their minds, I saw burning fires and cursed creatures that resembled werewolves. They were cursed to be turned into rocks so there could be no more harm done. "A creature originally called Doltan made a pact with The Dark Lord of the Night to come into power. The Dark Lord of the Night made Doltan give up his friends to win power and now-" I shook my head in anger. "No, it can't be true!"

"Is it because of the image ruined, _mighty_ Tenju? Is it that hard to let go of false images?" A rock asked. "Do you think all ideas are true?"

"All ideas are not true and falsity dies in time. But Master Tenju was not Doltan!" I screamed. "He did not intentionally become a Tenju, it just isn't done!"

"Doltan became Slave Oyja and then rose to the position of Tenju. The Master Tenju, at the time, was thinking about having the old rules destroyed. Some say he was coming to the right state of mind and others say he was just getting old. He planned to have Slaves be honored as the rest of the castes were. Doltan didn't like that, so he planned to overthrow the Master Tenju."

"But Master Tenju was very powerful, how could Doltan overthrow him?" I had started to reject all the truths being sent to my mind.

"Doltan had made a pact with Tas, who rested in Leik. Doltan was someone who could command _anything_ he wanted to. He's dangerous, even now. Doltan made Tas give him extra power over Leik and the leiks." I knew that Leik is the center of all time and leiks are the complex series of tunnels that connect time and space together. "Doltan used that power to overthrow the Master Tenju."

"What do you want?" I asked in agony, pain overcoming me. What lies were these creatures telling me? What fire burned in them to hurt me so? There was no reason for these lies! Master Tenju was overthrown, true, but the new Master Tenju had no blemish on him!

"We want you to overcome the Master Tenju. Take him from his throne and let the Hist reclaim their glory!" I sent a question over to them. "The Hist are creatures that turn into wolves when night comes. We are brave and do not deserve this curse!"

"I do not wish to overthrow Master Tenju."

"It does not matter what you wish, Oyja Tenju, what matters is time and destiny. Do you agree to our demands?" I searched my feelings and nodded. "Then we will stop bothering you and remain silent, until the time of our revival!"

I felt sadness, deep sadness, and regret for what I was going to do. Overthrow Master Tenju? Why don't I just deny Tas and everything she represents! I am a good Tenju and I would always be one forever more. To deny Master Tenju deserved death. To think that the old Master Tenju was good is a sin!

I walked to a big stone building that served as a library of names and societies. It would list whom the last Oyja was and solve this mystery. I couldn't wait to uncover the truth! The truth that is the ultimate truth. Tenju are the creatures that are favored by Tas and respected by the Force.

I walked up the stone steps and realized it was a living being. Herm Tenju had become the library! "I'm old enough, you know!" Herm shouted in complaint. I chuckled inside. People could get so defensive for no obvious reasons, sometimes.

The librarian was a Rodian that seemed to have a very bad attitude. She didn't really want to be here today because of a gang that seemed to be attacking Tenju. Her name is Jino Tenju. "Hello," I said. "I'm looking for all of the bios of Oyja."

Jino searched through the computer files. She pondered. "Strange, one Oyja is missing, but you can look at the other ones on hand, if you want to." I nodded and she led me to an area that held information on all the Oyjas. I asked to be left alone and searched.

I picked up one book that talked about the first Slave Oyja. I read it and found something odd. This Oyja had been brutally murdered. A reason given was that Slave Oyja had fallen into bad company. That was an excuse that would've worked for anybody, but me. Did Slave Oyja learn about a take over?

There were thousands of other Oyjas, but I found a very odd fact. Kuhn Tenju seemed to be connected to one of them. I stared in disbelief. Connected to me? How? It didn't make any sense. He was here before me, though, and it seemed impossible. But Padawan Kino had said time doesn't matter here. This is great evidence of that fact.

I shook my head and felt great pain. I couldn't find a single Oyja whose name was originally Doltan. He must be the missing Oyja. It's freaky! Were the rocks telling the truth? It seemed impossible, but with this evidence, the truth was clearly indicated. Doltan was hiding something.

Hist? I wondered. I sent out a call for Jino Tenju to bring me something on the Hist. She brought a big book on the subject to me. I went to a corner and started to read it. It was interesting, to say the least. A whole species that changed into wolves at night, darkness taking over them. I cringed. How could a curse be laid upon them like that?

Reading on I could see that people became a Hist by connecting to their darker side. In other words: a Hist is a combination of physical light and dark. A great Hist is one who is greatly evil and greatly good. Freeing Hist sounded interesting, but I couldn't see how Doltan would get involved with them.

I also read that the Dark Lord of the Night was the ultimate darkness. Doltan must have made a pact with it. Which means that if I want this to be an easy takeover I just have to anger the Dark Lord of the Night, because Doltan must have betrayed the Dark Lord of the Night. I didn't want the overthrow to happen, but I had promised. Damn my history!

I went over to Jino. "Thank you for your help. You have just helped Tas."

Author's Note: The Hist I introduced because they are going to be playing a big part in another one of my fanfics. Doltan came up when I was thinking of another name besides The Dark Lord of the Night, now he's transformed into another character! I wanted this to connect to another fanfic that I'm doing. I like to keep my stories connected, have my stories go on forever. Each character plays his or her part in a story and I know when their part should end.


	4. The Foundation

"Tas help me." I prayed. I was looking in the mirror and thinking of my coming task, I was going to give my blue prints for the house today. But that wasn't what made me frightened. What made me frightened was the thought of overthrowing Master Tenju. I knew of his power and in that knowledge I shivered.

I was going to meet Kuhn Tenju in an hour. I would've liked to have Edji come again, but it was impossible. I knew I wanted to show Kuhn the area while at the same time I showed him my plans. I still had my Rodian dagger, but I had taken up the lightsaber. It was more than a usual lightsaber and the color of its blade is blue.

I put on a black cloak with a Dewback on the back. The Dewback didn't look really happy. I wasn't really happy. A perfect match! I don't know how I fell in love with Dewbacks, but they're now one of my favorite creatures. I planned to have one near my house. I'll name him Naz!

I went down and had breakfast. It was mainly made with vegetables grown in the garden. The garden is one of my crowning achievements. It shows a perfect compromise of different types of flora. There were plants for decorations as well as food items.

After finishing up my breakfast, I went out to meet Kuhn Tenju. He was there waiting for me. Kuhn was also wearing a robe, but his was green. We bowed to each other. "Are you going to try and impress me with your wonders?"

"Yes, Kuhn, I am going to show you the plans for my house." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

He snorted. "A Tenju does not take a house. A Tenju is respected and so lives in a building that shows it. A house does not fit that purpose." He paused. "But it does sound like a good idea."

I laughed. I don't think Kuhn would admit he's dying, it would sound too _weak_ for him. "An idea that sounds good should usually be followed. How have you been doing?" I asked him and we started to walk.

I found out that Kuhn had been practicing sword fighting. This was with the old fashioned swords. I thought it was very good to be expanding; I was very proud of him. Kuhn had also been looking at taking yet another Padawan. "I don't see why you see a reason to lack a Padawan?"

"I like to be alone." I replied.

"Everyone likes to be alone." Kuhn agreed. "But everyone must find strength in themselves to reach out."

Yeah, reach out! Kuhn had reached out to me and I had come, though I had not known at the time what that would mean. We finally reached the Mountain Lake and I breathed in the fresh air. It felt so much better than when the rocks were angry. Kuhn also seemed to enjoy it. "It does seem peaceful here." Kuhn said.

"Yes," I replied. "And right over there is where I want to put my house!" I pointed to a calm meadow area that was very close to the lake. I could put a small garden there and walk down to the lake every morning. I could just imagine how good it would feel to take a nice dip in the lake.

"It does seem the perfect place for you." Kuhn said. "I wonder, though, what is this house suppose to look like?" I then threw an image of a small wooden house into his mind. It had a small porch that had drawings of Dewbacks on it. There was a chimney that was bright gold. He nodded.

"Do you want to check out the area? It's a very nice place and the rocks have been calmed." I said. Kuhn stared at me. "The rocks were unhappy, still are, and I made a deal with them."

"What deal did you make, Oyja?" Kuhn asked me angrily. "Please let this not lead to another betrayal, like the one you did to Kino!"

"The deal I made was for the betterment of life." I replied, refusing to be specific. "It's for the betterment of Tas."

"Everything can be called the betterment of something else. Words are very tricky, if you don't watch them. They can come and tear you apart. Language was made to express and expression can come at a very high price sometimes. I need to hear more."

I decided to go along a different track. "Listen, Kuhn, I hear you are connected to me. How?"

Kuhn stared in disbelief. Then he decided to go along. "I follow your path, Oyja." He replied, leaving me with no answers. How did he follow my path? He was a he _not_ an it. I was a she who had turned into an it. But did he change genders also?

"Who were you, originally?" I asked.

"It is not for me to say, Oyja, be it enough to say that I was a different person. I was originally a Fosh. My mother was a Fosh and my father, a Twi'lek."

"And you became a human?" I asked in wonderment.

"No, my father gave my mother Fosh genes. I don't know why, but he did. My father was a wonder given to me by the almighty Tas."

"Who was your father?"

"You do not need to know that history!" I nodded and we went closer to where the foundations would be laid. I would've grinned in joy, but I could feel this weight pulling at me. I didn't like it. Who was Kuhn's father and how was I connected?

I liked the feel of the greens beneath my feet. The smell came up and hit me. I breathed deeply. This was true joy, this one moment. How I wish Kiem could be right beside me! We would dance and all our problems would disappear. With Kuhn I could have no such joy. The only joy I had with him was friendship and nothing else.

"Is this the last peace I will ever know?" I asked.

"No," Kuhn replied. "You will find eternal sleep very rewarding."

"How am I going to die?"

"I don't know that, but I do know that you have good in you that will rise to the forefront, soon enough." We then finished with talking about the foundations.


	5. Raiders

It was a calm day. Breeze blowing slightly, which I could tell by the movement of the bushes. There was a Dewback, Naz, in my yard, napping. You could see when it exhaled and inhaled. I was outside, just enjoying myself. I had taken some time off to break into my new house.

I was thinking about the collection of minds, it had been quiet. I had been expecting it to react sooner. I was wondering, also, what I was going to do about Master Tenju. It was going to be hard, I respected him, like all Slaves, Padawans, and Tenju should. It would be hard for me to overthrow him, I couldn't even imagine killing him.

I wish Kiem were here to share my joy. My garden had flowers and fruits in it! Walking through it you could smell heaven! Different animals came to pollinate the flowers. I talked to the plants regularly and it helped them grow.

I noticed that there were some creatures coming towards me! There were Nexus, Rodians, Wookies, and Falleens! They looked battle hardened, yet didn't look like soldiers. They must have not known what they were coming up against, seeing that they were about to attack a Tenju!

I took my lightsaber out and walked to the front yard. I had the house make itself totally protected. Naz, my Dewback, took heed of my actions and also stood ready. Naz had gone through a couple of battles with me, nothing big, but he had great strength in him. I breathed deep, preparing mind and body to fight.

A Wookie shot a laser at me, which was aimed to hit the house, but it was swallowed up. I then ran out to meet them, with Naz close by. The Nexu came at us, leaving the rest to attack the house. I didn't want the thought to cross my mind that these Nexu were going to be easy to kill, that thought belonged to a Slave!

Two of the Nexu went for Naz and the other three went for me. I prepared myself and cut off some of the Nexu's claws. I rolled and sent a mind numbing effect to my three Nexu. One of the creatures looked at me with its eight-eyed face and tried to bite me. I sent fire out to burn that one and easily killed the other two with my lightsaber.

Naz was having trouble with his Nexu. They were quicker than him and were made for fighting. On some planets they were used like gladiators. I sent a bead of light towards one and attacked the other one with my lightsaber. The one who got the bead of light was distracted and allowed Naz to easily kill it.

The Falleens seemed to be searching for a way to unlock my house and the Rodians and Wookies were acting as guards. Great power seemed to be coming from the Falleens and I was a little frightened. If Naz and I got through the guards we would be hard pressed to beet the Falleens!

I sent out a warning to the guards and they became prepared. The Rodians attacked first with guns blasting. I deflected their shots back to them and they dodged them. One of the blasters hit Naz, but he went on to try and hit that one Rodian. The Rodian blocked Naz's foot momentarily and dodged it. But Naz got the Rodian, in the end. I returned fire from the other Rodians who were now trying to use shields. They were okay at doing them, but they defiantly weren't the best.

I turned their own shields against them and watched as they were burnt and then stopped because they weren't able to move. I would get them to safety once the battle was over. The shot at Naz was by the neck and I worried that he would die.

The Wookies seemed to be smarter and this time tried to mind numb Naz and me. I protected myself fully from it and helped Naz with his protection. I started to fake like I had been mind numbed. They came in closer to us, but they still had their guard up.

Naz attacked first and I went for my own Wookie. My lightsaber was flashing as the Wookie tried to dodge it. Two Wookies pulled out lightsabers and went for me. I had practiced with the lightsaber very often. I had it connected to my being.

The two Wookies were also very adept at the lightsaber. We traded blows and I was even more impressed by them. They attacked in unison; I wouldn't be surprised if they were a team. But, in the end, I defeated them. I can only say that my victory was due, in part, by Naz sending a lightning shock to them and running at them. This caused a distraction.

Naz and I turned towards the Falleens who had…I couldn't believe it! My house was burning! I could smell the smoke! They were powerful. I wondered what would happen now. One of the seven walked to me and handed me a note that read:

Never all alone 

Nothing from nature is this

Mind and matter here

"The being that you call a collection of minds is described here. We call 'her' Jash. Your house is now destroyed and the only way to get a new one is to find her." One of the Falleen females said.

"I don't like to be cornered." I growled, my lekku moving angrily.

"Jash doesn't want to capture you, but she will if she has to." The Falleen looked into my eyes. "I can see your fear of the past. You make me your fear. Jash will be waiting for you."

"Where?"

"You can find her if you search." With this, they left.

Author's Note: This was something different for me to write. I don't really like to write action scenes, I prefer thinking scenes. I like to get into the character's mind. I did another haiku! It's not the best but I do like it. I wrote it!


	6. Findings

When the Falleens had left us, I sat down. Naz also lay down beside me. I looked at his neck wound and touched it. It seemed as though it didn't go that deep. I talked to the skin and the wound healed. The talking to the skin combined every part of the skin, but it wasn't the best, since it only healed the top part. I was tired and weary of the past battle. "It's healed, Naz, but we're going to need to find you a doctor." I said.

I felt a great need to find Jash, to talk to her. I started to have this feeling of my own darkness. I felt a strange connection to Darth Vader, as though we shared some common past. I knew I had no family connection to him. I wondered where Jash could be hiding.

The battlefield was lined with bodies, not that many, but dead beings made me sad. I kill for defense only, I don't like doing it, but I will if my life is on the line. I walked over to the burnt Rodians and healed their skins. I could tell that they were in deep pain and were angry at me. I put them onto Naz, I was still careful that they wouldn't harm me.

Walking, I thought about where Jash could be. I doubted she would be in the city, too obvious. It would most likely be a little known area. All the Falleen female had said was that I would find Jash if I searched. 

I took the Rodians to a little shelter. They looked like they were going to die and I didn't fear them telling anyone about Jash, they had seemed like they were conspiring against Master Tenju. I had left Naz at the doctor's and had gone to search for Jash on foot.

It had been getting close to evening, but I didn't want to stop my search. I didn't want to end it here and now. I knew that if I stopped I would never start up again. I saw some people gather in a café. The coffee smelled strong and I was attracted to it. A band was playing peaceful songs inside the café. The people looked so comfy seated in puffy chairs.

I went to get some coffee. "I just want a very strong coffee. Very black." I said.

"Anything else?" The Chadra-fan asked. I shook my head. "Have a good day." He said but he sounded like he didn't really mean it. I heard a group of Arconans talking. They were drinking coffee and one looked like he was having salt.

"Memories do matter, we think, because they direct us where to go. Memories are there for us to look up from." One said. He was drinking coffee and looked like a Tenju. He saw me. "A hermaphrodite!"

They all looked at me and I realized I wasn't going to get away from this. "I'm not a hermaphrodite, I'm an _it_. I have no gender."

"But you look male and female at the same time! Your face looks like it just got wrecked!" Another said.

"If you look," I replied. "You'll see that I have no reproductive organs." I sniffed at my coffee and then started to sniff the air. "Whose got strong coffee?"

"We do." A female Arconan replied. "We are good friends with the Chadra-fan. We think he should find a Master and become a Padawan. Were you listening to us?"

"Yes, I am interested in memories. You were saying that memories guide us?" I asked. "Kuhn Tenju talked about the importance of memories, to me, but I never thought of them as a guide."

"Ah, him." The first Arconan said. "We think of him as too uptight." He then shook his head. "Why do we remember things if not to use them? What are you looking for? Anyone special?"

I was deeply insulted at this. "I am no one's lover! I am just looking for answers!" I then calmed myself down. "It is someone who I think might be living in my past. The person is trying to bring me answers that are painful."

"Everyone has painful memories, that's why there is coffee! Seriously, what memory would this person attack or get to?"

"Close to my change."

"Where did your change take place?"

"By Liem Tenju's mansion."

"Then go there!"

I got to Liem Tenju's mansion when he wasn't there. I wasn't questioned because I was of high rank and Slaves wouldn't report me because they knew they'd be in deep trouble, they knew that I am Oyja Tenju. I looked up and down the whole mansion, but I couldn't find Jash!

It must be a different place. I had the right idea the first time! Why not listen to instincts, Oyja? Because that's what'll get you killed. If you have no reason for an action then it'll be insanity. That's one reason why I never dared to love. With Kiem I showed great friendship, but I didn't think of it as love. It must then be a place where Kiem and I connected together.

I remembered the lake where I had become a Tenju. I had made the final change then. That was where she must be! Why must she haunt me so? What have I done wrong? All I have done is take destiny in my own hands. I got up and left for the lake.

I walked with the knowledge that my life would be changed. This wasn't like the change to a Tenju; this was going to be going backwards and forwards at the same time! Opposites meeting like old friends! I hated this. But I hungered for it, nonetheless.

When I got there the sweet smell of nature hit my nostrils and I smiled in relief. Whatever came next I knew I could take it. I started to walk around, still looking for Jash, for the unknowable Jash.

"Jash, you can come out of hiding now!" I yelled.

The dark blue cloak walked towards me and the hood was thrown off. The head it hid looked like a bird's head, it was a Fosh! "The question is, will you listen to what I have to say."

Author's Note: I am sorry, to all the Vergere lovers, that I might not make Jash as complicated as Vergere. Vergere is one of my favorite Star Wars characters! I like her because you're not sure if she's good or bad. Even when she is proven good, she doesn't loose any of her mystery.


	7. Showing The Way

"I'll listen." I replied, trying to keep the curiosity out of my voice. I wanted to come out of this unharmed. But, with a Fosh involved, it seemed very unlikely.

"You can call me Jash, Kiem, collection of minds, or anything else. It doesn't change who I _am _or what I _can_ do. Names have importance, but it's not everything. I don't care that you were originally called Carrie Minaz and are now called Oyja Tenju. But you have turned, and _that_ is what concerns me."

"How have I turned?" I asked. "All I have done is followed my path. That's all I have done. I have only done what the universe has told me to do. All I have done is followed my destiny and Tas! What have I done wrong? What more is there to ask?"

"Can anyone say what destiny is? You can say it's where you're meant to go. But, truly, your path is divided into so many ways and, in different dimensions, you take so many different roads. How can you say which one you are on? No one can say!"

I picked up a blade of grass and held it up. "This is not what I am." I then commanded it to become thin and full of many different blades. "This is what I am. I am something complicated, true, but I am something that is not under your command."

"Do you think you should be under the Tenju's command? Is that what you think?" Jash touched one of my lekku. "Do you think that the Tenju are right? All they do is meddle around with things better left alone. Time is nothing to fool around with and even the mightiest being cannot say that he commands it. What light have you followed? You have allowed yourself to let the Tenju break your will! You have become one of them! That is one thing you promised not to let happen to yourself!"

I pushed her hand away. "I've changed. I didn't know what they truly were and now I do. I love being called one of them, of being one of their ranks! Do you know how good that feels?"

"Kiem remembers how it was. They teach you what to do but they only allow you to see what happens in Tenju Hell, nothing outside of it. Do you know what happens to people outside of Tenju Hell?"

"No!" I screamed, knowing I would only be seeing images of horror.

I watched a battle and suddenly it was gone. I saw a group of Gungans playing around and laughing and then they were gone. There was a wedding with a wonderful bride and then it was gone. I watched as thousands of things disappeared. I didn't like it. "When the Tenju remove someone from time they, of course, have to erase his history and future."

"Sometimes the past does remain. Sometimes a Tenju comes out and people recognize them. People from their past!" That was the hope of all the Tenju, I knew, but it hardly came true. Sometimes a Tenju would go to see their parents and they wouldn't recognize them. That is why most Tenju never thought of leaving. They knew there was nothing for them outside of Tenju Hell.

"You know how little that happens. Not even Kiem has her own parents to remember her. I am so caught up that I have forgotten my beginning. I have forgotten where I have come from. Have you forgotten your origins?" Jash asked.

She was referring to the five murders I committed that fateful day. "None of them were family." Jash looked at me and I sighed. "Okay, _one_ was a guardian and the rest were business partners." Jash cleared her throat. "Okay, they all had dealings with the spice trade. We were celebrating the most recent run."

"But you had forgotten your love for them. You had forgotten the connections. The connections we have between people are the most important things in life, in any life. If you live alone, you live somewhere no one can touch you."

"I don't want anyone to touch me. I live to serve; I don't live for love. Love relies on instincts and instincts are without thought. Those who don't think have a lack of life." I said. I didn't want to think that I might be weak enough to love. I thought myself immune to it.

"You don't love?" Jash questioned. "You have loved before, I know that. The past memory of Kiem knows that. You are just trying to hide behind a mask. Guess what. Masks don't work. People will find out who you really are. Darth Vader was found out and behind him Anakin Skywalker became free once again. Anakin got free from his mask, get free from yours."

"I don't have a mask! What you see is what I am! Why do you assume I'm hiding behind anything!" I answered angrily. Jash walked close to me.

"I can see your mask. Each day you try to cover it anew. Each day you pretend. Even I pretend sometimes, but I know when to stop fooling myself. I can tell when the act is about to destroy me. The act is destroying you! Don't you see? Pretending to not feel is different than the lack of feeling. Come back into the light!"

"I am in the light! It's you who don't see it! It's all around us! You're the one who is blind to it!"

"You look into the darkness and see light. I look into the darkness and see pain. I see what night really is, but you live for it. You don't seem to see the evil it hides. Why are you avoiding the truth? You seemed to jump readily into the Tenju's arms!"

"They were my saviors. They offered me another way out."

"Another way out so you wouldn't get blamed!"

"What way do you offer me?"

"I offer you the way to family and love." Jash said and touched my arm. "I offer a way you have long since forgotten. The way of the hermit won't lead you to your future. The life of the hermit is for the ones who have already reached their future."

"What if I have already reached mine?"

"That, of course, is your choice." Jash started to walk off. "But remember: my door is never closed for those in need."

Author's Note: Yipee! This chapter is done! I'm very glad for it. I almost wish for another battle scene. This has been made harder by the fact that I haven't been able to work on it that often, I've been working on a science project. I have made an assumption that all Fosh are like Vergere, tricky. If you find any information that contradicts that please tell me.


	8. Decisions

Jash had left and I sat down, millions of thoughts running through my head. I wanted to think that my decision about not joining Jash was **final**, but that was a lie. I wanted to force things into my head, but I couldn't. I wanted an answer and I finally realized that I had to answer it myself. Did I _want_ to become a leader?

Everyone _wants_ to lead. Everyone _wants_ to have control. But not everyone has the _talent_ to. Not everyone has the _strength_ to lead. That was the main thing in a leader, strength. If a leader didn't have strength, he would fall. It didn't matter if he could _control_ the group; it mattered that he have the _strength_ to control the group. Controlling a group required a support system. Do I have the strength?

Of course I have the strength! Or was I lying to myself? I have the strength to command the air and all of the other elements. Even if my arm were chopped off, I would still be fighting. I had faced down many demons. But was this the right kind of strength?

All the strength I had was physical, none of a perfect mindset, the perfect _spiritual _mindset. I didn't have the strength to stand up to Kuhn Tenju and tell him to go away. My weakness is my ability to change according to culture. That was a strength, too, it was a strength. I could blend in with any culture I chose to. But that meant that I could fall prey to demons. Are Tenju really demons?

They are as demons, as all other beings are as demons. There are some that will kill you without thought and others who will be friends until the end. I wished for Padawan Kiem again. She was an angel that overshadowed all demons, how I could use her strength now. What made her so wonderful?

It was her sense of control. She knew when to do things and how to use an event to her advantage. Kiem made sure she could see me often by having me be her teacher in the art of talking to Tas. Me being an it made me love her. Love?

I care deeply for her, yes, but I don't LOVE her. I will die for her, but I don't LOVE her. I will do anything to have her back. The peace of mind I had when she was around...but I shouldn't think of that because it's in the past. It's over and nothing I do can make the past the present. What is love?

I hated the word because it implied so many things. Physical or mental? People can say they love another for the mind, but they may only love the other's body. The physical factor is so tempting. I had touched Kiem's shoulder once and she had looked at me. Instead of happiness I saw pity in her eyes. It was as though she saw something about me that I didn't realize. What did she see?

Maybe she saw me abandoning my female side. Maybe she saw that I had changed. Pity makes me feel _so_ low. I like people to care for me, but I don't want them to whine all over me. I can take care of myself! I don't need someone over my shoulders _crying_ all the time. I need someone that can help me. What do I need?

I just answered that! I know what I need! I need someone who is good to talk to. I need someone who will listen to me. I need someone who can understand my weird actions and me. I need Kiem. But Kiem is a part of Jash now. Do I also love Jash?

I could see Kiem when I looked into Jash's face. I could see her fire. Jash had touched my lekku! The most sensitive part of the Twi'lek body! I want to see Jash again; she has such a bright fire, a fire that could guide me. Do I need it?

I need some goal because now I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere. I had become a hermit, someone whose life had ended. I had wanted to build walls around myself and I realized that couldn't be. Nothing could be that painful. There is always someone out there, but sometimes not the right person. Jash is trying to push me, to make me destroy Master Tenju. Why should she want that?

Jash wants me to prove myself, to become what I'm suppose to be. Or what she _wants_ me to be. Does it really matter? She wants me to be strong and be able to fight against my inner demons. What is Jash?

I called her a collection of minds, saying she was more than one person. But she was one person. Wasn't she? She talked like she only had one mind. But I knew past minds were in her blood. But we all had past lives. My most recent past life was of Carrie Minaz, a girl that didn't know which way to go. Did I know where to go?

Of course I do. I want to go to a place where I have control, where I can decide and no one else can move me. A very wishful notion, but a pleasing one nonetheless. I want to go somewhere where I can be myself and where there is peace everywhere. Was that possible to become a reality?

No, only a dream. You couldn't go somewhere that things wouldn't get to you. Life is where I am and where I will be. The choices I make will decide where I will go. Choices are another big thing in life. Deciding to take a right instead of a left. Where would I turn?

On a planet, roads are different, they will always lead you to where they promised. But in _life_, roads don't work that way. You can find yourself light years away from where the map promised you to be. Life maps are something very hard to make because of all the complications. So which way would I go?

I tried to think, but Jash kept on coming to my mind. Whatever I decided, she would be there for me. It's nice to have someone that you can count on. But she would kill me if it were for the greater good. Should I join Jash in fear?

Fear is something felt when you imagine the other to be greater than you. Going into uncertain situations would always create fear. Even if I decided not to join, I would be doing that in fear of losing the life I'm living now. Great life, so many hard decisions. Which way?

I needed Jash; I could feel that in my blood. I didn't need her and fear that I would be crushed under her feet. No. We would power each other. We would support each other. Jash wouldn't allow me to become diminished. I would join her.

I breathed a sigh of relief because I had just made one of my biggest decisions. I would be giving up my old life. I would be shedding it like I had done with Carrie Minaz. The last trappings of this life were about to go.

Author's Note: I realize I'm taking a long time with Oyja Tenju's decision but I want it to be more believable. A person who has dedicated his/her (or in this instance its) life won't be easily turned. I hate how, in some stories, that characters will go over a major decision in no time. I wanted to get a little philosophical with this chapter, I hope you won't get angry at such a 'slow' and 'boring' chapter.


	9. Finding Jash

Disclaimer: Andalites aren't my creation! They come from the mind of K.A.Applegate, creator of the Animorphs series!

I walked through the city to get to the three hurt Rodians and then to Naz. No matter that I was going to join Jash, I needed Naz because he's a dear friend of mine. I walked in the knowledge that I had just made a decision that would have great impact upon my future.

I saw the building that Naz was in and I went over there. I walked in and went to the male Geonosian at the counter. "I'm looking for Naz." I said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oyja Tenju, owner of Naz."

"What about the three Rodians you brought in?"

"I'm taking them to a friend's place."

"Where would that be and who is this friend?" I stared him down hard. He gave in and let me walk toward Naz. Naz looked so much better. I smiled and petted him.

"Glad to see you, Naz, really glad. They treating you well?" I asked happily and Naz nodded. I didn't know how to break to him the news that we would be joining the group that destroyed our home. But I decided that I had to, how can you lie to such a dear companion? "We're joining Jash." Naz looked at me. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I feel my destiny calling me. _Tas_ is calling me."

I didn't think he fully understood, but neither did I. All that I understood was that destiny was pulling me and all I could do was follow. After seeing to Naz, I went to the three Rodians. They looked at me and I looked at them. They seemed scared. "I'm going to join your master." I said and they didn't seem like they believed me. That was understandable.

The middle one looked hard at me and said, in his language. "You say you're joining our master, how do we know that you're not just _using_ us to find our master?"

"I have met with your master and we discussed my joining you. I even thought about it after she left. I have decided to join." I bowed before them. "I know that my rank will not have any affect where I'm going now." I looked at each of them in turn. "Do you care to help me?"

The three Rodians bundled up and discussed it at length. The leader looked at me. "My name is York. I would be honored to lead you to our master." I nodded at York. I understood that he felt that if I were lying, Jash would be able to destroy me, which was probably one of the _only _reasons he was leading me to her.

After thirty minutes the people allowed us to leave. I got Naz ready and the Rodians walked beside us. "What made you decide to join us?" One of the Rodians asked. I smiled at the question, was I to tell them of my long thoughts concerning it? No. I was only going to put it into simple terms.

"I decided to join, because I felt that it was in my best interest to do so." I said and looked around at the slowly diminishing buildings. "Not everything in life is an easy choice. Especially this. I have something important to do and I can't back away from it."

They nodded. The air became moist as we entered a swampy area. Naz didn't like it; he preferred deserts to swamps. I calmed him down and followed the Rodians. Suddenly a blue furred creature with four legs, two regular eyes, two eyes on movable stalks, a tail blade on its tail, extra fingers, and a non-human nose came and greeted us. State your name and business. It said.

York came up front and said in his language, "I am York and the two other Rodians are my companions. The Twi'lek on the Dewback has come to join us. Jash has called it to join us." The creature nodded. It started to search through my mind and I blocked it and it fought back.

You are a fighter! It exclaimed. It is good that Jash picked you so. I am Asav, an Andalite male. I am glad to welcome you to us. Naz and I bowed to Asav. Somehow I sensed that, one-day, Asav would become a great power. But I wouldn't tell him. It's not that I'm mean, but that I think it sounds stupid when you say something like that.

Riding up into the 'base' I saw people working on equipment and others cleaning up. There were some Arconans talking together and reviewing a bunch of files. There weren't many ships but the few that were here spoke of great craftsmanship. A couple Ithorians walked by carrying some food items. The thing protecting the 'base' from view was magic and the natural surroundings. I was lead to a cave.

I got off Naz before I entered the cave. I patted Naz twice on the head and then entered. Inside were two Gungans and Jash. Jash was talking to them about a training academy. By the sound of it, I guessed they were talking about the main academy. The one that Master Tenju _personally _commanded.

Jash finished up her conversation and sent the Gungans away. "I'm glad to see you here, Oyja Tenju." She came and touched me on the shoulder. "I wonder what brought you here?" I touched her hand and held it. We looked into each other's eyes and waited.

"I came here to fulfill my destiny. I have to destroy Master Tenju." I touched her forehead. "You have pushed me this far and I will save you the effort to make you push harder." I touched her beak. "One day, maybe, I will admit to another reason. But, for now, let that answer suit you."

"I understand." Jash said and we backed away from each other. "There is the matter of the Training Academy. You must have overhead me talking about it." I nodded. "The importance of destroying it is so we can make one of our biggest attacks on Master Tenju."

"There is another reason." I replied and Jash smiled.

"Yes, it's also a test to see how well _you_ can part with your old life, your former life."

Ah, the parting of a former life is a hard thing to do. But, it is something that must be done. Change is coming and I won't back out. Looking at Jash I knew I couldn't fail at this mission. "I promise you, you won't be disappointed."

Author's Note: Wait...puke...puke...puke...puke...Okay, I'm fine. I'm not that up for romances. Now Oyja is openly showing affection but it's still holding back. I know that eventually I'll have to have them kissing and, for that moment, I'll get the puke bucket.


	10. Destruction of the Academy

Disclaimer: Andalites are from the book series ANIMORPHS by K.A.Applegate. Asav, though, is my own creation.

Asav's tail seemed agitated. Listen, Jash, attacking the Training Academy will provide nothing great. It will not matter if the academy is destroyed, because Master Tenju can just create another one.

"Asav," Jash said. "Most of the students at the Training Academy will become Master Tenju's personal guards. Besides, it will slow him down long enough." Asav gave a questioning look and then decided not to ask. We then left for the Training Academy.

I always thought that, when going to do something dangerous, the surroundings seemed darker. As though depression had taken a different route to the same thing. Naz made a little comforting sound as we went out. Thirty-five ships went too: some bombers, fighters, and ships to allow for magic. The fighters who went on foot were well trained. Asav walked beside me.

Do you think you are strong enough to fight the Training Academy? Asav asked.

"You are going." I replied and Asav gave me a glare. "I am a better warrior than you, Asav."

That is your pride talking.

"Okay, it's because I want to be part of this group. I have realized that I have forgotten myself."

Then why don't you go human female?

I pondered for a second. "You know, you can come home after a war and not fit in. You can't really be home again. I am not Carrie Minaz; I can never turn back. I have lived a life here and I don't want to forget it."

But don't you want to remember Carrie Minaz?

"Yes, but only for memory's sake. Her body provides no comfort for me anymore. I like living without hormones, you should try it sometime."

But you do love someone, don't you? Asav asked and I shook my head.

"I do not hate anyone in this group, but I don't love." I growled.

Fine. But I've noticed Jash's interest in you.

"That is coming only from her side, not from mine." But I, myself, had been going to see Jash a lot lately; I would make an excuse, such as having to check something. We got closer and broke up into smaller groups, mine was Graceful Dewback. My group consisted of some Rodians and Yuuzhan Vong.

We crept quietly to the sides, or as close to them as we could get. Suddenly a magic shot fired to one of the towers. The sound was loud. It was aimed at destroying the weapons in the tower and not the people. Some of the people jumped and changed into flying creatures, while others ran down. The alarm was sounded.

The Rodians held blasters and the Vong held biological weapons and magic. The Rodians had some magic, but not as great as the Vong. We all raced toward the wall and tried to break through. "Cover my back." I said. The members of Graceful Dewback protected my back as I jumped over the wall on Naz. I encountered a mental wall but convinced it to go down as I went over.

A group of Arconans attacked Naz and I; I defended myself with magic long enough to make a crack in the wall by weakening some of the wall. I activated my lightsaber and jumped off Naz. I fought and found their enchanted swords to be well made. The rest of Graceful Dewback broke through. Some of the Vong helped me fight my group of Arconans while the others made sure no one interfered and made some of their own attacks.

Overhead I could tell that the fighters were attacking dragons and the bombers were having some trouble. I then came back and noticed a Falleen female. One of our own? No. This one was well dressed; our side had good clothing but had more wear and tear to them. I was about to attack her in pure fear, but held myself back. I couldn't do that, she wasn't Padawan Kino. I had killed Kino and female Falleen shouldn't scare me so.

The Falleen female then attacked some of my own people. She got into a fight with a Wookie, who looked like he was loosing. I rushed over to save him. He was fighting with force fields, mainly. I then shot some light at the Falleen. She blocked it but I had bought time for the Wookie.

I then blocked as three unknown Vong came at me. I reacted quicker than they did but their shots were well aimed. My lightsaber cut through one's face and another's arm got cut off. Then a Rodian, from Graceful Dewback, came and helped me. We killed two of the Vong and the third one was wounded so much he couldn't move, I decided to leave him. Maybe another would come after him. To be on the safe side, I made sure he wouldn't move until after the battle was over and I had left.

I got Graceful Dewback to regroup enough to fight off another of the opposing group. Five of the ten Rodians had been killed: two of the ten Yuuzhan Vong had been killed. The bombers were still dropping bombs but I considered it well worth the risk, the real mission would take place inside.

The thirteen remaining members of my group came with me. Naz would help the Daring Daemon group. I was sad at having to leave Naz, but it would be hard for him to function in a building. Everyone has their strengths and everyone their weaknesses.

I passed by room with fighting going on. I decided not to get into any fight besides the ones I had no choice. I directed a female Yuuzhan Vong, Huriiki, to come beside me; she would be safer that way. The mission depended on her. She had worked here before and knew the place. The thing she was an expert on was the files. I could find the room but she would have to find the files we needed.

As we nearly got into a fight that wasn't ours, I had to pull my group away from doing anything. I wanted to help them, too, but time was precious. But, out of pity, I sent one Rodian out to help. That wasn't going to make a difference, but it was the best I could do.

We finally reached the room. I looked at the metal doors and turned to Huriiki, she nodded. I directed the others to be prepared and I pushed the doors open. The room was empty. I stretched my mind out to search for any problems but found none; that meant nothing. I nodded for the group to follow me inside.

I was tense entering the room, although I saw nothing. I directed one of the Vong to make sure the files didn't have protection on them; and, if he did, to hack them the best he could. As he went out to search he fell down. The other members were about to go to his aid but I demanded they stay still. Hopefully this would only be a demon, in which case I could destroy the demon and not have to do anything else.

The others looked at their fallen comrade with anguish. The Vong had started to twist and turn violently, a soft moan started to come and then it all stopped. The Vong stood up and looked at me. I put out a hand and made a wall. The Vong smiled at me and ran towards me. It was useless.

The Vong ran into the wall and was stunned. Then I started to burn it with fire but he blocked it. But he couldn't do that forever. The fire started to affect the Vong and you could smell the flesh burning. The other members held their noses.

The demon got scared and tried to run off. But I destroyed it and it went outside of Master Tenju's mind. I then repaired the damaged Vong. True, it was going to be a little sore but that was it. Nothing else. "Get the files, Huriiki." I said.

At the edge of the mire was silence. The ground was moist and there was a lot of tree cover. I was grateful for that. I was sitting on a boulder and just thinking. The burning flesh of the Vong called Ijni was hard for me to take. I was just suppose to destroy the demon, not destroy the entire person!

As I was pondering this, Jash came by. I continued to look ahead and tried not to pay any attention to her. "Oyja," She asked. "What is the matter?"

"That doesn't concern you." I growled.

"Your well being concerns me." She replied and started to rub my shoulder. "It does concern me."

Author's Note: This file was accidentally deleted so I had to rewrite the whole thing, except for the part that I printed out. The ending has changed.


	11. The Outside

Jash stayed by me and I looked at her; she was so calm and quiet that I felt superior strength radiating off of her. But I didn't want her to deal with my problems. My problems were my own. "I nearly killed off one of my group members just to kill a demon. There was a way to do it, without harming the Vong's body."

Jash looked at me. "Doing something in anger is wrong, especially when there is no reason for it. Anger without reason is senseless." She touched my male lekku. "Did you have something against that Vong?"

"No, I didn't."

"What about the demon?"

"Yes, I did. Its name is Falg. Edji and I fought against it during Edji's early days of being a Padawan." I thought of me and Edji fighting. I missed my old life. I put my hand on Jash's shoulder; but this life provided me with so many things my old life didn't.

"But you realize taking out your anger on another being is wrong. Don't you?"

I nodded. "What do you think of life? What do you think there is to live for?"

"Life is made for us to live out our purpose. You are to destroy the Master Tenju; and until that is done, you are incomplete."

"But what happens when my purpose is complete?"

"You will fade into the background."

"Will I go completely away?"

"No." Jash shook her head. "But your whole purpose of life will be gone and you'll have to make up a new reason."

I started feeling Jash's feathered head. "But you'll still be here. Won't you?"

Jash laughed and grabbed my hand that was on her head. "Nothing lasts forever, Oyja, _nothing_. Even time will find a time to stop."

"I hate to think that my use will end. I don't like to think that I, myself, can become archaic. I think it's even worse that you'll be gone."

"Why do you say that? I never thought you the romantic type."

"You were the one to give me a new life, a new chance. You made me get off my lazy butt and get moving. How can I ever repay you?"

Jash then pressed herself into me. "Admit your weakness."

I wanted to say that I loved her. The feeling had been getting to me and I had tried to hide it. It's useless to hide love or even pretend it's not there. I nodded to her and kissed her beak. "What do you think is the meaning of love?" I asked in wonder.

"Love has no meaning, it only is. You can't define it or pin it on a board. Nothing is more difficult to explain." Jash replied.

"Forty-two." I said and laughed.

"But do you know the question?"

"Sure, seven times six!"

"If only questions of life could be answered so easily. Don't you wish so?" Jash broke away from me and looked at the sky. She shook her head. "Life isn't meant to provide any easy answers. It's supposed to be lived, not told."

I nodded. "Don't you wish that we didn't have to live here, with a false sky? Nothing is true here, only falsity dwells here." I stood up and shook my fist at the sky. "There is nothing I wouldn't do to destroy the one who made this place! All lies and no truths!"

"The original Master Tenju created Tenju Hell as a way to escape everyday worries. The current Master Tenju destroyed the original plans. Now it is truly hell."

"How would we escape, if we could?" I asked. Jash looked at me for an answer. "We would have to destroy Master Tenju." I gave that some thought. "But we would never be accepted back."

"Don't you want to escape here?"

"Yes, but I do have a life here. Liem Tenju and Kuhn Tenju are just a few of the people I have met. What about my old Padawan, Edji?"

"You have already agreed to give up your old life; you have already passed the point of no return."

"I am just now thinking of all the things I'll miss. Herm Tenju, the first Tenju I met when I got here. Padawan Kino who tried to murder me. I'm not giving up Naz, though." That made Jash smile, like she knew something I didn't.

I suddenly got up and started running and jumped into the water. I looked back at Jash. She must have searched her memories correctly because she jumped in. The splash was music to my ears. We grabbed each others hands and started to spin in circles.

Jash started rubbing her beak on my neck and I hugged her tightly. Then I suddenly broke away from her. I swam down to the bottom with Jash right on my tail. I laughed and swam faster to the other side.

I then jumped out, did a couple of flips, and went back under. Jash was still following me, but I swam even faster. She finally caught me and pulled me towards the surface. Upon breathing the air I kissed her face.

"I _will _destroy Master Tenju and bring him back down to Doltan!" I shouted.

Author's Note: Okay, suck this all in; this is the calm before the storm. I can't believe it! I was able to hold the bile in! Of course, I was getting sort of bored with this chapter. The 42 thing comes from HITCHIKER'S GUIDE TO THE GALAXY. It's a good series and I hope the movie stays true to the book.


	12. Battle

DISCLAIMER: Andalites are from the Animorphs series. The author of the series is K.A.Applegate.

I smelled the air, realizing the enormity I was getting into. I would face Master Tenju today. I looked over at Jash and then at Asav, calming myself. Months ago I would've murdered people who'd have gone against Master Tenju, but my loyalty had changed. I had changed so much that to look back was to get lost.

Besides Jash and Asav, there was: twenty Yuuzhan Vong, thirty-five Rodians, twenty-five Wookies, thirty Falleens, and ten Gungans. That made the entire army, including myself, number 123 troops. Each person was good at both magic and martial arts.

"I wish I could've brought Naz along." I sighed.

"Naz wouldn't stand a chance against the Master Tenju." Jash replied.

"But he fought well at the Training Academy."

"Oyja, at the Training Academy he was used for distraction. That talent won't be any use to us here." I nodded at Jash. She was right, we couldn't spare for anything fancy. The other members of the rebel group would be defending themselves. The power that would be unleashed would nearly destroy Tenju Hell.

"Asav, what do you think about our chances? We don't number that big." I said.

Asav turned all of his four eyes to look at me. I don't expect we'll win. But aiming to destroy the Master Tenju is something that has long been overdue. Between you and Jash, there should be no problem in destroying the Master Tenju.

"What about yourself?"

I do have good fighting skills but…I'm not as powerful as you or Jash.

"Listen, when I was Carrie Minaz, there were many times when I would go after people who were tougher than me. The trick is outthinking the enemy. You have to have good fighting skills, but without brainpower you have nothing."

No more was said as we drew closer to Master Tenju's palace. The palace was magnificent and I would've enjoyed it on any other day. The walls of the palace were pure black. The black, though, had a bit of a shine to it that made it wonderful to the eyes. The plants were silver and the flowers on them were gray. Guarding the heavy doors were two guards.

We hid behind a silver/gray bush and waited. I couldn't stand waiting, though that is what most of war is about. After a few minutes, the Rodians and Vong turned into flies and flew across to the roof of the palace. All the rest of us mentally guarded them. Jash and I did most of the work, since we were so close to Master Tenju, the most powerful needed to do the bulk of the work.

After they made it across, I waited a couple more minutes and signaled that the Falleens and Gungans should go over. When they were half-way across, the mental barrier broke; and for half a second the Falleens and Gungans were unprotected; the guards took no time at trying to stop them. Unfortunately, the Falleens and Gungans were forced to change back. Jash, Asav, and I all agreed quickly that we should help them. I mentally told Asav to tell the others to start attacking inside.

Asav raised his tail blade, Jash relaxed her mind, and I took out my lightsaber. With the battle already going on, we just decided to take out the guards. The guards were more magic than muscle. That is very good, in some situations. I had one of the best combinations of magic and muscle ever discovered.

Jash was beating the guards at their own game and I joined in the fry. In quick order we finished them and I changed into a Trandoshan, a common type of palace guard. Jash had also changed into one. Unfortunately, chaos was already commencing in the interior.

Before we rushed in I checked where Asav was, he was standing behind us in his regular form. I am very comfortable in my own Andalite body. I don't need to change. This is a perfect example of Andalite arrogance.

"Asav, you have to change into a Trandoshan. They are the most common guards in the palace." I said and looked at him. Though his attitude about his species could be funny, this wasn't one of those times.

"Oyja's right, change." Jash said and finally Asav agreed. I didn't look to see Asav's transformation, like I didn't care to see my own. I wanted to keep my mind focused on the mission and concentrating on morphing is contrary to that.

We concentrated on getting to our goal and, in the process, had to pretend like we were attacking our own troops. This was very hard on me, I believe in loyalty. Asav and Jash, you try to find an entrance into Master Tenju's Study from the ceiling.

While you take the most risk? Is that your pride speaking again? Asav asked.

No, it is not my pride speaking. I am the one who is supposed to take on Master Tenju, not you. I replied.

Asav, Oyja is merely saying that we can surprise the Master Tenju. Jash said. Asav was about to make a protest. I know that the Master Tenju could sense our presence, but it could still work. I could tell that Asav didn't like this, but he finally agreed. As they left, I realized just how deep my hole was.

I quickly found where Master Tenju's Study was, partially because my destiny was calling me closer. I sensed the Dark Lord of the Night helping me, also. I think he sensed that I could gain him freedom. The Dark Lord of the Night, though, might betray me.

I walked up to a door that was dark brown wood and seemed to radiate knowledge: the Study. I opened the door and took my first look at Master Tenju. He looked like a Hutt with fur. The smell was horrible and menace radiated off of him. If I was still a Tenju, I would've bowed down in wonder.

Master Tenju was looking at papers that talked about Karmas and about Kuhn Tenju. That was odd. Why would he be looking up about Kuhn? Master looked up and sneered at me. "I said I didn't want to be interrupted!"

I walked up calmly. "Doltan." I said. He then reared up and looked shocked; he took out a lightsaber.

Author's Note: I know, the entrance of Master Tenju/Doltan isn't that great. But his true power is going to be shown in the next chapter.


	13. Succession

Red met blue and their cries sounded throughout the entire room. Death would befall whichever one of us faltered. I would not fall to such an abomination. Again and again we put our lightsabers together. I would defeat Master Tenju, I would do it for Jash!

Master traded blows and tried to push me up against a wall, meaning that I couldn't escape. I flipped over him and nearly got whacked by his tail as he swung it towards me. He came again at me with his lightsaber, the red glow reflecting his anger and hate; reflecting his past in one simple glow. I blocked it with my blue lightsaber that reflected all the pain I had gone through; all the trials I had passed.

We then put our fight near the center of the room; I could feel a great power, I must not let Master use it! I searched to make sure Master wasn't using any of the great power. Then I felt his mind touch the great power. I tried to block his mind from making a further move, but it was near impossible! Again and again I tried to block and Master laughed. I was only a gnat to him.

I ran at him with my lightsaber and he put a psychic wall in front of me that I nearly ran into. I felt sweat run down my skin like rain. I was _not_ going to let my fear overrule me; I'm too experienced for that. I 'tickled' his mind and distracted him. I then sliced at him with my lightsaber but he blocked me. Screaming in rage he went for me with his lightsaber and mind.

Blocking them both was a very tiring task. I breathed in as I blocked attack after attack. Time seemed to go on without me. Tas be damned! Finally Master and I were at opposite ends of the room. We looked at each other.

"So, the new Oyja?" Master Tenju asked. "A very good fighter. Yes, a very good one. Why give up the life of a Tenju? You would be welcomed here. Why try to fight your greatness?"

"I don't think much of you." I replied. "You stole the seat from the rightful Master Tenju. You are nothing but a fraud!" I ran at him.

Starting off again we fought and fought hard. "If I'm a fraud why haven't you beaten me yet?" Master asked. "And why do you keep on thinking of me as Master?" He had read my mind! That was impossible; I hadn't felt him! I wanted to kill him even more. Wait! Anger would only feed him and weaken me. But I couldn't help it! "Or are you the one pretending to be a warrior?"

I showed Master some Vaapad moves and he backed down a little. I pressed for my advantage but was thrown back by the floor! The floor was living! It happened sometimes; an owner would allow some parts of a building to have intelligence. I quickly spoke to the floor, hardening it. The floor might attack again but it would take a while.

"Ah, you do have strong powers of suggestion, I will admit to that." Master Tenju said. "But why do you want to kill me? You realize if you kill me billions of beings will die. I wouldn't think you the one for murder."

"If I have someone to replace your power I think the death toll will go down!" I yelled at Master Tenju. Focusing on my lightsaber blade, I made it shoot out and go straight at Master. He blocked it but I got some time to go after him. He blocked more of my attacks.

Suddenly he made papers fly around the room so much that I could hardly see anything! I sliced the stinger off. There was a yelp of pain and I pressed my attack. Cursing, Master came at me and surprised me.

"Oyja, you are a Tenju inside. You keep thinking I am Master Tenju. You have not thought of me as Doltan even once!" Master replied. "You aren't attacking me as you should. I cannot read your mind but I feel the word 'Master' echoing in there."

"I don't think of you as Master…Doltan!" I screamed.

"I notice the pause. It really gives you away. Really. Why. Do. You. Even. BOTHER!" Doltan attacked me but I could feel a dark energy trying to get away from him. If only I could get The Dark Lord of the Night away from Doltan!

The Dark Lord of the Night was cold and hard. Doltan did have some talent, though. I would have to convince The Dark Lord of the Night to start rebelling against Doltan. Sending a message to The Dark Lord of the Night I heard Doltan laugh loudly. I sensed a struggle and Doltan started to yelp in pain and fury.

I then attacked Doltan while he was distracted and I was nearly blown away by the inner battle. I then focused my mind with The Dark Lord of the Night's. Doltan then slammed into the furthest wall and seemed to be knocked out.

I bowed to The Dark of the Night, who now had a gigantic black wolf body. He didn't look at me kindly. **I AM GLAD THAT YOU FREED ME BUT YOU DIDN'T DO IT FOR ME! YOU DIDN'T DO IT FOR THE HIST! FOR THAT I WILL LET THE HIST WORK ON YOU!**

There were two soft thumps; then Jash and Asav appeared. The Dark Lord of the Night looked at Jash and bowed. **IF YOU FREED ME FOR HER, YOU ARE WISE. BUT SHE WILL NOT LAST! I RESPECT YOU, JASH, BUT YOU WON'T ALWAYS BE OYJA'S PROTECTOR!**

"I know that and I believe Oyja will be able to protect itself. I won't always be needed." Jash replied and I felt a wave of sadness. I didn't want Jash to leave, though I knew things come and go in life. Even when you know all the answers, the test is still hard.

The Dark Lord of the Night grabbed Doltan and went away. I yelled and cursed where Doltan had lain. Asav laid a hand on me. Don't worry, Oyja, Doltan will be destroyed. He said.

"I know, but we were so close! Why did The Dark Lord of the Night take Doltan away? It wasn't to spite me, I know that." I said.

"It was so Doltan could wreck even more havoc. I don't like it but…you will help in Doltan's downfall." Jash replied.

"I want him dead now!" I yelled.

"Patience. You must always have patience. There will come a time when Doltan will fall but just hold on now."

Breathing in deep and finding my center of calm I relaxed. Jash was right; there were problems we had to face here and now. Don't mind the future. Asav walked over and started to look through the papers. "What are you looking for, Asav?" I asked.

Asav looked at me with one of his stalk eyes and replied, I am looking for some papers but I can only find some of them. Asav held out twenty pieces of paper. The information is vital to the survival of my order.

I knew that asking Asav anything else about it would get me nowhere. Asav looked some more and came up without anymore papers. He sighed. I guess this is all I can find. I hope to see you later. Then he left.

Author's Note: This I will call the impossible chapter because it took so long to write! There were problems with getting it done! While I was writing this chapter I finalized what's going to happen to Oyja and the next series I'm writing!


	14. For Love

I waited for Liem Tenju, my old master, to come take Doltan's place. Liem would not be a true ruler, but would only rule until someone better could be found. I did not like to think of my former master as weak, but I knew he wasn't strong enough.

Jash stood by my side and I put a hand on her shoulder, she smiled. I smiled back. Even as the sky started to collapse Liem came rushing to our aid. I looked at Jash and remembered all she had done for me. She had helped me become better and stronger. She had helped me overcome my Tenju ways.

"The Hist are coming." Jash said and I nodded. They were finally free and The Dark Lord of the Night had commanded them to attack me. But it had seemed as if he had told them not to at the same time. Everything was so confusing!

I had started to admire Kiem and then, when I became an it, I had loved her. Jash was Kiem and Kiem was Jash. I now thought of Jash as a separate being. Maybe I began to love Jash because of Kiem, but now things were different.

Liem came in and bowed to me, even though Jash was my superior. "I am here to govern while a way is being found to fix Tenju Hell." Liem said.

Yes, fixing Tenju Hell would be a tiring task for another time. I didn't want to be involved with the Tenju anymore and I wanted a break. I looked at Liem. "Liem, I am glad Tenju Hell will be in good hands, at last. I am honored to know I was your Padawan." I said.

"And I am honored to know you helped bring about the collapse of Doltan." Liem said.

"Doltan is not dead."

"He is gone enough for me." Liem replied. "Tenju Hell can now be reborn and it's thanks to you."

I looked to Jash and said, "Jash was also a part of this. She helped me and without her I wouldn't be here today."

Liem bowed to Jash. "I will keep Tenju Hell ready for your return." He said. I believed him, though power could corrupt even the wisest.

"I trust you." Jash said. "Remember, one day another Master Tenju will be found; burnt, broken, and whose Temple is desecrated."

"Doesn't sound too promising." Liem complained.

Jash looked at him. "Not all fortunes bring joy. And not all joy brings fortunes." They bowed down at each other then she and I left. I loved her, we both knew that. My love for her was so great and I didn't know what to do. She had given me so much and I, so little.

The sky had stopped breaking down a little, but there were fires starting everywhere! People were screaming in pain, as some of them were hurt. I wished to help every one of them, but I couldn't.

"Jash," I said and she looked at me. "I thank you very much for what you have done. You've shown me a broader world than even the Tenju could."

"It was your strength that let you do it. Without your inner strength you would have gone nowhere. I did have something to do with your change, but you deserve _some_ credit." Jash said.

I smiled at Jash. "Yes, I do deserve some credit. I just…I admired Kiem before I met you. I didn't love her, but I admired her for some strange reason. Do you think that's why I'm attracted to you?"

Jash sighed. "I do have Kiem's memories, yes. Why are you attracted to me? You have stated why before."

We walked and there were some fires. "Don't you think we should help them?" I asked. Jash pointed to the sky and I saw it turn dark. I shook my head, wishing I could help them, but the Hist would be after me soon. We then stopped where there was some peace.

"My skin, my face is false. I have been shaped and changed cruelly. But you helped me. What more could I ask?" I stated to Jash.

"Change back." Jash urged me. "Be who you were."

I shook my head. "That life is over." I put my hands on Jash's shoulders. "I want a life with you."

"Your love is wrongly placed."

"I don't care!" I hissed. "Watch me, as I make the final change."

I had made the change from female human to hermaphroditic Twi'lek. I was now making the change to male Twi'lek. I focused on my lekkus. They crawled up my head, sinking down, and changed color to a pale brown. My face became less deformed and showed more masculinity. My butt and hips got more masculine also, making disturbing noises as they did so. I acquired male organs and I felt weird.

"I see your love is real." Jash said. "I accept." We then embraced each other.

Author's Note: I realize this is just getting weirder and weirder. I leave you at a cliffhanger, I know. What's going to happen to Tenju Hell? Is Liem Tenju going to get corrupted by power? What will happen to Oyja and Jash? Will the Hist come after Oyja? Where is Doltan?

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kasey Skel, a dear friend of mine.


End file.
